Some cars were parked in the grocery store parking lot. 7 more cars park at the grocery store. Now there are 14 cars in the parking lot. How many cars were parked at the grocery store at the beginning?
Answer: The number of cars parked at the store at the beginning is the difference of the number parked now and the number that came and parked earlier. The difference is $14 - 7$ cars. $14 - 7 = 7$ cars.